


Spider Dance

by milkday



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, family.... stuff, fuck maxwell 2019, i love this spider child so much you don't even know, this is like just a drabble but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkday/pseuds/milkday
Summary: There's extreme optimists, and then there's Webber - able to see the sunny side in BEING HURLED INTO AN UNFRIENDLY DIMENSION and BEING EATEN BY A SPIDER. Kids are weird.





	Spider Dance

Always together and never alone.

It’s funny how there’s a silver lining to every cloud, a rainbow for every downpour. One might regard the day one was tricked by a third-rate magician, thrown into a hostile dimension full of incredibly impolite creatures, and then eaten whole by a spider as a dark day indeed. One might say that that is quite literally the worst thing that could ever happen to a small child and be tempted to throw oneself on the floor and cry very hard. One would be forgiven for that.

Webber, though, saw it as a boon – although if he saw the magician (what a _jerk_ , what an absolute _sham_ ) again, he’d… well, do something rather ungentlemanly. It was hard to be lonely when his thoughts weren’t solely his own. He’d grown rather accustomed to it. The spiders loved him, they cared for him – when he cried himself to exhaustion (which happened more than he cared to admit, for at the end of the day he was a very small boy lost in a very big world) the spiders would hiss soft assurances, promises to protect him. He’d lost his family but gained a new one, and his new mother may have been fuzzy and eight-legged and slightly venomous, but she also told a killer bedtime story. _And_ let him have cake for breakfast.


End file.
